It is believed that contemporary fuel injectors must be designed to accommodate a particular engine, not vice versa. The ability to meet stringent tailpipe emission standards for mass-produced automotive vehicles is at least in part attributable to the ability to assure consistency in metering, atomizing, shaping and aiming the injection spray or stream, e.g., toward intake valve(s) or into a combustion cylinder. Wall wetting should be avoided.
Because of the large number of different engine models that use multi-point fuel injectors, a large number of unique injectors are needed to provide the desired shaping and aiming of the injection spray or stream for each cylinder of an engine. To accommodate these demands, fuel injectors have heretofore been designed to produce straight streams, bent streams, split streams, and split/bent streams. In fuel injectors utilizing thin disc orifice members, such injection patterns can be created solely by the specific design of the thin disc orifice member.
This capability offers the opportunity for meaningful manufacturing economies since other components of the fuel injector are not necessarily required to have a unique design for a particular application, i.e. many other components can be of common design.
Another concern in contemporary fuel injector design is minimizing the so-called “sac volume.” As it is used in this disclosure, sac volume is defined as the volume downstream of a needle/seat sealing perimeter and upstream of the orifice hole(s). The practical limit of dimpling a geometric shaped into an orifice disc pre-conditioned with straight orifice holes is the depth or altitude of the geometric shape required to obtain the desired spray angle(s). Obtaining the larger bend and split spray angles makes the manufacture more difficult and increases sac volume at the same time. At the same time, as the depth of the geometry increases, the amount of individual hole and dimple distortion also increases. In extreme instances, the disc material may shear between holes or at creases in the geometrical dimple.